


Mementos Interactions

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Series: Dangan-Persona 5 [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mementos (Persona 5), No Plot/Plotless, Personas, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: I wanted to write a bit more on this au without actually writing the awakenings, so here are the mementos interactions





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**Watson:** This place gives me the creeps.. be on guard everyone!

**Caretaker:** It sounds.. like there are voices in the wind..

 

**Watson:** This place gives me the creeps.. be on guard everyone!

**Comet:** D-Did I just hear a.. GHOST.!?

 

**Comet:** Jesus Christ.. I think I just heard a ghost..

**King:** Be careful Comet! You don’t know if some ghost is gonna pop out and KILL US ALL AHAHAH

 

**Caretaker:** Touch me and I won’t hesitate on killing you

**King:** JeeEEEZ, so edgy..

 

**Watson:** I’m wondering how this car even works, Kiibo? An explanation?

**Kiibo:** Ah! I’m actually connected to this car, letting me control it’s speed and mobility! However my body is actually in the back of the truck.. Y-You better not touch it and toy with it!

 

**Caretaker:** I’m feeling stronger today., let’s try and reach the end of this subway.

**Comet:** Hell Yeah! That’s the spirit! Come on sidekicks! FULL SPEED AHEAD!

 

**Comet:** I feel ready to kick some ass! Let’s smash through these shadows!

**Watson:** W-WOAH WAIT K-KAITO WAIT STOP DON’t GRAB HOLD OF THE WHEEL! I’M STILL DRIVING!

 

**Comet:** These.. personas are kinda strange, I hope I’m using it right.

**King:** Don’t worry Kaito! We wouldn’t be surprised if you failed with your little dinky astro boy stand!

 

**Spartan:** Jeez.! This place is so creepy... wait.. I think something just touched me

**Comet:** A-A G-G-GHOST?!

 

**Spartan:** Harukawa! Keep away from these degenerates- you don’t know what they’ll try to pull in this small car.!

**Caretaker:** ..I appreciate the sentiment but if you try to even touch me I will kill you..

 

**Spartan:** Harukawa! Keep away from these degenerates- you don’t know what they’ll try to pull in this small car.!

**King:** Oh shut up Tenko, leave your lesbianism out of the car- there can only be one gay bitch in this car, and that’s me

 

**Spartan:** Don’t worry Himiko.. I’ll help cure the world.. so you can rest easy without spending all of your magic..

**King:** Hahah! Gay.

 

**King:** I’ve been drinking the latest Fanta Drinks, they’re pretty bland.

**Comet:** For once I can agree, they’re doing too many flavors in one go

 

**Spartan:** I-I’m still not used to this outfit.. my entire stomach is showing and the mask messes up a lot of my hair..

**Caretaker:** I can sort of relate.. the faster we finish this mission the faster we can get this over with

 

**King:** ughhhhhhhh, I’m tired. Shuichi. Carry me home.

**Watson:** W-W-What?! N-No! Do it yourself Kokichi

 

**Spartan:** I wonder how it feels to be a robot..

**Kiibo:** T-Tenko?! You better not be thinking Robophobic thoughts!

 

**King:** Hey Shuichi- lets go out to eat, Ive got some good places we could go to~

**Comet:** Hahah! That sounds great! Let’s all go eat some curry!

 

**Caretaker:** I can hear.. the distorted thoughts of the public here... let’s get this over with

**Watson:** I can agree with that.. let’s get out of here soon

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Einstein:** Don’t worry virgins! With my brain and incredible persona! We should all be heading straight to victory!

**King:** with your help, we’re totally screwed!

 

**Einstein:** Marie Curie? What kind of bitch ass name is that?

**King:** What are you talking about? It suits you!

 

**Kiibo:** all this working,.. to make this car move,, it’s making me tired..

**Einstein:** You’ll be more than tired by the end of this!

 

**Caretaker:** beware, I can see shadows up ahead..

**Einstein:** HAH! You just now saw them? I saw those losers miles away! Last steam through these sluts!

 

**Einstein:** oi Keebs- this car is actually pretty impressive, take my compliment as a gift from a goddess

**Kiibo:** o-oh uh, thanks then Miu..?

 

**Einstein:** Hey Keebs, you should let me, tinker around with this car, it’s geating me all hot and bothered and I’m dying to see how this fucker works

**King:** Careful Kiiboy! You don’t know what she’s gonna do with you~!

 

**Einstein:** Hey Keebs, you should let me, tinker around with this car, it’s geating me all hot and bothered and I’m dying to see how this fucker works

**Kiibo:** O-Oh.. Uh sure.? But not now, l-let’s get through these shadows first.

 

**Spartan:** I-I’m still not used to this outfit.. my entire stomach is showing and the mask messes up a lot of my hair..

**Einstein:** That’s the least of your problems-..one of those problems are with the people looking at your outfit

 

**King:** D.I.C.E just finished it’s latest plan! Get ready to flick on the news tonight! We’re gonna rob a bank!

**Watson:** You’re just gonna vandalize a large building aren’t you..

 

**King:** D.I.C.E just finished it’s latest plan! Get ready to flick on the news tonight! We’re gonna rob a bank!

**Caretaker:** Try it and you will die

 

**Comet:** Hey Einstein! You ever considered making a rocket?

**Einstein:** Pssh,, multiple times! Too hard though sense I got very little materials

 

**Comet:** I’m tearing to go! Come on side kicks! Full speed ahead!

**Watson:** Y-yeah! Let’s reach the ends of the tunnel!

 

**Spartan:** I.. I really want to ask out Himiko..! But I have such perverted thoughts.! Like holding hands.! And eating lunch together! I don’t deserve her!

**King:** Ever heard of a Manga Genre called Yuri?

 

**Spartan:** I.. I really want to ask out Himiko..! But I have such perverted thoughts.! Like holding hands.! And eating lunch together! I don’t deserve her!

**Einstein:** Ever heard of Pornhub?

 

**Watson:** Hey Einstein, I’m.. wondering if you can help me with the research of that evoker you have. 

**Einstein:**  Hah! What are you trying to do? You trying to just make some excuse up to hang out with the me? The genius girl beauty?

 

**Einstein:** Hey Pooichi. I’ll be honest, you got good taste in woman, Kaede is sort of hot to be honest.

**Watson:** What are you getting at, Einstein?

 

**Einstein:** Hey Pooichi. I’ll be honest, you got good taste in woman, Kaede is sort of hot to be honest.

**King:** Hah! That’s quite surprising Miu, you actually sound considerate for once, is Kaede giving you a woman boner or something?

 

**Einstein:** Hey Pooichi. I’ll be honest, you got good taste in woman, Kaede is sort of hot to be honest.

**King:** Go fuck Kaede then! Then I can go on a date with Saihara-Chan~ nishinishi!

 

**Einstein:** Hey Pooichi. I’ll be honest, you got good taste in woman, Kaede is sort of hot to be honest.

**Spartan:** Every girl in our class is hot, Einstein. I’m suffering all of the time you have no idea. 

 

**Einstein:** Oi! Caretaker! You got any boner for anyone?

**Caretaker:**..speak again and I’ll cut out your tongue.

 

**Einstein:** Oi! Caretaker! You got any boner for anyone?

**King:** Ooh!! I’m suddenly interested in this topic! Spill the tea Maki!

 

**Einstein:** Yeesh, I think I can hear voices in the wind here.. what the fuck.

**Kiibo:** Don’t worry Mi- I-I mean Einstein- I’m sure things will be okay!

 


End file.
